


Percy's Sister

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Isabella Jackson. I have curly brown hair and brown eyes. I've never lived anywhere that didn't have water surrounding it, or that didn't have a beach. So I got homesick when my so called 'family,' moved us to New York City. I was the best surfer in our town, and school. I had all the friends, was student body president, the best in my school in everything.</p><p>And now I'm just a nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Isabella's Pov

"Bella, get up." 

"No."

"Get up or I'll get mom."

"Make me."

"MOM!"

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up." I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed, glaring at my brother. My stupid, idiotic, dumb little brother. "What are you still doing here? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed. Jacob bolted, slamming the door behind him. I sighed and fell back into bed.

My name is Isabella Jackson. I have curly brown hair and brown eyes. I've never lived anywhere that didn't have water surrounding it, or that didn't have a beach. So I got homesick when my so called 'family,' moved us to New York City. I was the best surfer in our town, and school. I had all the friends, was student body president, the best in my school in everything.

And now I'm just a nobody.

I hated my parents. I was adopted when I was three - my mom died in a 'plane crash,' but I never believed the story. I mean, how do you forget to put gas in a plane? Don't you do that when you take off? It's not that hard! My adopted mom never let me see the friends I did have before she moved us.

Moved us where?

New York freakin City.

One of the biggest cities in the country.

She said something about getting away from the seaside and continuing her 'acting career', and 'too many memories of my father'. 

I never met my dad. My mom, before the plane crash, always said he was the best thing that could've happened to her and that he never wanted to leave me.

I never believed a word.

Why? 

Because if my dad really did want me, he would've tried to come see me at some point in my life.

Anyway, here I was, first day of Junior year at my new high school.

And I had no idea what I was getting myself into.


	2. I Attempt to Learn Latin

"Ready Bella?" My 'mom' asked. "Ready," I sighed. I was going to miss my friends Katie and Lexi SO much. I was already dying to see them. My mom lead me outside to the bus, and I got on. I didn't want to talk to anybody, so I sat in the first seat in the first row. I could hear the people talking behind me, a boy was groaning to his friend about having a little sister. 

"Little brothers are more annoying. Trust me." 

The boy had black hair and green eyes. The boy next to him had brown curly hair (not like mine, of course, ew) and the start of a - a beard? How old was this kid? 

The boy with black hair smiled slightly. "Try having your sibling -" he started, but the boy next to him gave him a death glare. "What?" The boy with black hair asked innocently. "She's only five Percy," Percy's friend said. "So? That doesn't mean I can't complain to other people about her." Percy pouted and crossed his arms. "You're being ridiculous," his friend muttered. Percy rolled his eyes. "He's just jealous of her because his dad gives her all the attention and not him," his friend said. "That is SO not true! 1, I don't get jealous. 2, my dad missed the first 12 years of my life, and why doesn't he love me?" Percy buried his face in his hands and his friend patted his back. His friend smiled at me. "I'm Grover, Percy's best friend. He's fine, his sister is just driving him crazy." "And my dad doesn't love me!" Percy mumbled. Grover rolled his eyes. "I have an adopted brother named Jacob. He's SO annoying and he tries to get on my nerves. This morning he came into my room and woke me up at 5 in the morning." I said. "Siblings are pains in the -" Percy started, but then he looked up, and I saw what he was staring at - a girl about the age of 13 or 14 with curly, short black hair and green eyes got on the bus. "No way," Percy mumbled. "This is NOT happening." He groaned. "Who is she?" I asked. "My demon little sister Emily," Percy sighed. 

"Hey Perce, what's up?" Emily asked. "The sky," Percy rolled his eyes. "Aw, is someone a wittle jealous?" Emily mocked, putting her hands on her hips. "No!" Percy crossed his arms and glared at her. "Now leave me alone and go sit with you're demon friends." He said, waving her away. "My friends are sick," she said, very as a matter of factly. She crossed her arms and went to the back of the bus. "Now she's going to blame me for being sarcastic when SHE'S the one who was. It's not fair!" Percy groaned. "You're sister sounds like a pain in the ass. Like my brother!" I said cheerfully. "She is," Percy sighed and slumped in his seat.

~~~~~~

Later that morning I walked to my first class alone - 

which just so happened to be Latin.

The expected me to read Latin? I could barely read regular English! See, I'm dyslexic, and ADD, AND ADHD. So all three combined means major migraines when trying to read. 

Today was going to be torture. 

~~~~~~

"Alright class, we have a new student today. Her name is Isabella Jackson, and she transferred from Lakeview High School in Hawaii. Bella, please stand and tell us something about you." Mr.Blofis, my Latin and English teacher (appearently it was a double period - great), made me stand up. I stood and introduced myself.

"I'm Isabella Jackson. I lived in Hawaii before we moved here. I was the best surfer in my town and student body president in my old school." "Thank you Bella. You can sit down now." I did, and class started.


	3. Nico and Bianca Di Angelo

Isabella's Pov

Halfway through class, an emo kid with a skull shirt and black jeans walked in, looking sad, depressed, and, well, emo. Mr.Blofis smiled and Percy looked shocked. "Hi Nico, you can take your seat." Nico nodded and sat next to Percy.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at camp?" Percy whispered.

Camp?

Nico rolled his eyes. 

"My dad's making me go to school," he said. "Oh you poor thing," Percy whispered sarcastically. "You have to be normal like the rest of us." Percy smirked. Nico rolled his eyes again. "I know, it's tragic." Nico sighed. Suddenly the door opened again and a girl with pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes walked in. Mr.Blofis nodded to an empty seat next to Nico. Nico stared at the girl. The girl sat next to Nico and Nico ran over and hugged her. He sat down after a few minutes.

The bell rang for break and I met with Percy and Grover and the two new kids. Nico kept looking at me nervously like something really bad was about to happen to me. The only thing happening to me right now was a migraine. 

"Ugh, I hate Latin." I complained. "You and me both," Percy sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't understand why dyslexia would give me a headache though. It sucks." I groaned. "You're dyslexic?" Percy perked up. Or , wait, he looked as nervous as the others. "And ADD, and ADHD." I sighed. Grover gulped. "Uh oh," he whispered. "Why?" I asked. Just then the principal came up to us. "Bella? Would you please come to my office?" She asked. "I just got here, how could I be in trouble already?" I groaned. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble, I just need to ask you a few questions." "Okay," I said nervously, and followed her to her office.

Percy's Pov

"Why me?" I groaned. "Why not you?" Nico smirked. I glared at him. "It's so obvious she's a daughter of Poseidon," I sighed. "She's going to get attacked any minute now. She's way to late to get claimed and our principal is a fury," Grover agreed. "We've gotta help her - come on." We ran to the principals office. 

Isabella's Pov

"Okay, this isn't weird at ALL!" I said. My new principal had turned into a - bat thing with wings? She didn't even resemble a human anymore. She'd started out nice, then slowly transformed into this... this THING.

"YOU STOLE IT!" She hissed. "Stole what?!" I yelled. I'd never stolen anything in my entire life, and I never would!

"YOU STOLE THE TRIDENT!" she hissed again. "A what?" Then I thought back to the last semester at my old school. We'd been learning about Greek mythology, and specifically, Poseidon. Only Poseidon's trident had gone missing. 

I bet Hermes stole it. He is the god of thieves after all. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bat creature swooped down. I screamed, ducked under her desk, and avoided her attack.

"Bella!" 

"Don't hurt me!" I screamed, very maturely. I glanced up and saw Percy. I ran up and hugged him. "She tried to attack me, save me!" I squeezed him tightly and didn't let go. Percy laughed and patted my back. "It's ok, she's gone." He said. I sighed. "We gotta get her to camp," Grover said, pulling on my arm. "Whoa,whoa,whoa, what camp?" I asked. Grover sighed. They all looked at each other nervously. "What camp?!" I asked again. Grover sighed again.


End file.
